


Las Vegas

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Las Vegas, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: Richard and You make a rash decision in the city of Las Vegas





	

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry this sucks ass

It was Saturday night and almost everyone had made it back to the hotel, it was getting pretty late and everyone had to be up early. Well your boyfriend of the last two years had to be up you weren’t part of the Supernatural cast and you were just tagging along. 

You were laying spread eagle on the bed just staring up at the ceiling. “Want a glass of champagne?” Richard asked.

“You already know my answer,” you smiled up at him. 

Richard didn’t bother responding he just opened the bottle causing a loud pop noise to resonate through the room. 

You sat up in the bed so you could help hold the glasses while he poured the bubbly. The two of you sat and talked about some of the fan encounters of tonight when Richard decided to turn on some music. “Dance with me,” he insisted. 

Smiling you took his hand and he suddenly pulled you close causing some of the champagne to slosh out of the glass. 

“Richard, be careful,” you playfully scolded him. 

“No such thing as careful with you,” he joked. 

Several glasses of champagne later and the laughter was uncontrollable and the kisses were filled with joy and happiness. 

“God you are beautiful; we should get married.” Richard looked at you seriously.

“You’re drunk,” you laughed.

“Possibly but I am dead serious. I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” Richard stepped away from you and headed to the suitcase. “I’ve been carrying around the ring for weeks.”

“Are you proposing to me?”

“Well I had something better planned, something more romantic,” you could see a light blush of embarrassment grace his cheeks but he was still filled with excitement as he thrusted the box at you. 

You smiled and accepted the ring, “So when should we get married?”

“Right now?”

“So like next week?” You asked confused. 

“No I mean right this minute,” he smiled. 

“How?” You laughed. 

“Y/N, we are in Las Vegas we can get married on the next corner,” he gestured to the outside world. 

“You can’t possibly be serious. Don’t you want your family there?”

“Y/N I love you and I want to marry you right this minute. I’m sure we can wake up our friends and they will be more than happy to attend.” Richard grinned. 

“And you aren’t going to regret this in the morning?” 

“Not a chance, plus we aren’t that drunk and I already told you I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.”

“Okay,” you smirked.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll go get the guys you grab the gals.” Richard kissed you before rushing out of the room. 

The closest room you hit was Kim and Bri’s, you quickly knocked on their door. 

Kim sleepily opened the door, “Yes?”

“Want to attend my wedding?”

“Yeah, when is it?” She asked still not fully awake.

“Right now,” you spoke quickly.

This woke her up, “Right this moment?” 

“Yep, Richard asked I said yes now we are getting married at the closest chapel possible.”

“Alright let me grab Bri.”

“Cool, also hit up Rachel’s and Ruth’s rooms because I still have to get Kat’s and Alona’s.” You were already walking away but yelled, “Meet us down in the lobby!”

When you had finished and grabbed everyone else on the list you made your way down to the lobby where you saw Matt, Osric, Tim, both Marks, Bri, Kim, Ruth, Rachel, and surprisingly Jared, Jensen, and Gen. 

Jared must have seen the surprised look on your face because he gave you a smile and said, “We decided to come in tonight instead of the morning and we are glad we did because we wouldn’t miss this for anything.”

You hugged many of your friends not a single cast member that was at this convention was missing except for your husband to be and Rob. 

Soon after the thought crossed your mind your phone rang seeing Rob’s name pop up you asked, “Where are you?”

“Meet us at the chapel on Las Vegas Boulevard.”

“Rob there are at least three chapels on Las Vegas Boulevard.”

You heard him in the background whispering to Richard.

“Where are you?” You asked again. 

“We just had to run a few quick errands and meet us at the Little White Chapel, Richard just made an appointment there for midnight. So be there by midnight.”

You let out a little laugh at the cliché of midnight, “Oh and Richard says use the card to buy a dress before you get there, whatever you want but don’t forget it’s already eleven so pick quick. I got to go see you soon.”

“Okay,” you laughed. Turning back to your friends, “Who wants to help me pick out a dress? I’ve got Richard’s card,” you waved your wallet in the air. 

All the girls instantly decided they needed to help and the guys decided that they were going to head to the chapel to make sure everything was set up. 

You and the girls quickly made your way down the streets of Las Vegas when you passed a shop that was practically screaming your name, stopping abruptly you pointed it out to your friends before finding yourself inside. 

You were in there for about five minutes when you heard Ruth call your name, “Y/N, I found your perfect dress.” 

You quickly rushed over to Ruth to see her holding a stunning strapless white dress with beautiful gold sequins that reminded you of Richard’s eyes. It was floor length in the front and had a short train in the back with a corset styled backing. 

You were so shocked at finding the perfect dress but you were concerned about the size but Ruth chimed in, “It’s even in your size,” she sang.

“You’re right it is perfect,” you smiled. “Here take this card,” you handed Ruth the card, “and pay for the dress while I put it on.”

Soon enough your group was quickly hurrying down the street in a wedding dress and a pair of white converse to make it to the church, when you finally arrived a little out of breath only to discover that you had made it on time but Rob and Rich were still missing. 

“Where are they?” You asked filled with concern.

The slam of the church doors let you know someone had entered, “We are here,” Richard shouted running towards the group wearing a tux 

“Is everyone ready,” the priest asked. 

Richard and you both walked up to the altar, “My God you look beautiful,” he whispered with a smile. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself either,” you grinned up at him. 

“May we begin?” The Priest asked with a happy smile.

“Let’s do this,” Richard answered.


End file.
